


What Became of One Morty Who Lost His Rick

by Morty Dimension F-049 (KoryMisun)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adopt My Morty, Aftermath, Citadel of Ricks, Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind, Dead Rick, Dimension F-049, Grieving Morty, Looking for a Rick for this Morty, M/M, Orphan Morty, Sad Morty, Seeking RP Partner, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/Morty%20Dimension%20F-049
Summary: My life was ruined after Rick was shot dead and I was tranquilized one morning. I don't want to replace him, but I need to survive. I'll be good, I'll take orders, I won't complain about anything. So... Morty-less Rick, please adopt me.





	1. Chapter 1

"Morty F-049! Calling Morty, dimension F-049!"

I rubbed my cheeks to get the tears and dirt off and stepped to the front of the line. A line of thousands of teenagers who looked almost identical to me. A man who resembled my dead grandpa was looking at a clipboard. Then at me. I shrugged, ready to answer to whatever smart-ass thing was on the tip of his tongue. My best friend was _gone,_ I didn't give a crap about anything else.

"You have two options squirt, and only two. Either you can voluntarily sign up for rehabilitation so that one day you might be assigned to a Rick. Or, you can go back to your own dimension and have all memory of this, including your grandpa Rick wiped from your brain. Sit over there and think about it." The uniformed Rick pointed to a waiting area with several Mortys. His frown told me to just shut up and go, so... I did.

`M`

Up until my Rick's death, I had no idea that there was a Council of Ricks, or that there were infinite _me's_ , being treated like an accessory, a pet, or just a human shield to block Rick's super-intelligent brainwaves. Perhaps Rick wanted to keep me from finding out about a world like that, so he didn't tell me. I hoped he was as opposed to its system as I now was. He... He just had to be.

"Where are you from?"

A sour-faced Morty scared the shit out of me by popping up and getting too close for my comfort. He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt and was smoking a cigarette, blowing smoke at me so I would cough. I stubbornly held my breath and refused to react, but my eyes did start watering.

"What a dickhead," I thought, stepping back until we were a more comfortable distance apart.

"Dimension F-049," I replied uneasily, hands shoved deep into my pockets. "At least, I was." Before my only tie to that world was murdered in front of me. "I doubt I'll go back."

The hoodie-wearing bully took a pull from his smoke, laughing through his nose and sending stinky gray puffs everywhere. "If you fail their little obedience school, you're gonna have to. But don't worry, it'll take them weeks to process all of us."

"How long have you guys been waiting here?" I turned to ask the other three Mortys. Sheesh, they were jumpier than even me, and one looked like he was going to start crying.

"A-A week or so. Our Ri-Ricks were the first few ones k-killed." At the mention of their grandfathers, the trio gave in and started wailing. An hour ago I might have joined them, but I soon realized I didn't want to draw attention to myself from the Guard Ricks. When they got bored, they got mean.

"Je-Jesus, shut the hell up or they'll shoot you up with tranquilizers again," the rude Morty commanded, pulling his hood up. "So, eff dash forty-nine, what's the word on the Rick killer?"

"I don't know mu-much more than you. The Rick behind it was just a sophisticated android. The actual killer probably escaped."

That didn't look like what he wanted to hear. "Fuck. Well if the killings start up again, it won't be long before we hear about it." Bored of talking to me, the Morty pulled out another cigarette and walked away to enjoy it by himself.

I sat on one of the cheap plastic chairs scattered around the area and hung my head, wishing I had my old clothes from the lab I was brought to. In my pocket was a photo from the first time Rick took me on an adventure. I had never been to space and he seemed genuinely glad that he decided to bring me along. "I-I don't want a strange Rick," I whined softly, fists clenched painfully at my sides.

"I want _my_ Rick back." Fat warm tears slid down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe them away. "Wh-What the fuck will I do without you?"


	2. Runnin' Round the Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come up with several dumb ideas, realize that none of them are possible and try something completely nuts.

The more time I spent at the Citadel and the surrounding area, the more I realized my Rick wasn't very respected among the rest of them. I didn't get a reason for why that was, not from the Guard Ricks or any of the Mortys I shared a living space with. I remembered who he really was, and I would never let them take those memories away. My options at the moment were to stay and be reassigned, or steal a vehicle and make a break for it. I didn't want to run into anybody else anymore, since all they cared about was the name of my dimension. Ricks looked down on me, and the Guards either looked at me with pity or annoyed disgust.

I wanted to grab and shake them, demanding them to invent something to bring my grandpa back if they were so fucking smart. But the two rules Ricks actually obeyed without question were: don't try to reverse death, and don't mess with time if you can help it. Since I was a _mere Morty,_ I'd just have to get over his death like a normal person and move on...

But wait.

If I passed the Morty Re-Assignment program, I might be paired with a Rick rebellious or bored enough to take on a challenging project like this. There was still hope that I could save my grandpa, I just needed to bide my time. After all, what was more tempting for a mad scientist than being the one to reverse death? He'd be set up for thirty lifetimes at least! All I needed to do was qualify to be adopted out to the right Rick. Easy enough, right?

`M`

"Jesus fucking Christ, you call that shooting? I once saw a Morty kill a GF bug with one shot to the head! You pieces of puke couldn't hit the stupid side of your _dad!_ Do it again!"

Our instructor Rick was diabolical. Insulting us even when we hit our marks, he was always stoned in some way and smelled like a deep fat fryer all the time. His Morty assisted him by standing close at his side and nodding to everything he said. I couldn't tell if he admired the old man or was just agreeing so he wouldn't get hit by him. Oh well, if their dynamic worked, who was I to judge?

What I often found myself wondering was, if a Rick was mistreating his Morty, did the Counsel of Ricks even give a damn? Did _they_ think it was acceptable to make their teenage grandsons feel like shit all the time?

"Jeez, I gotta get out of here before I go crazy," I thought, rubbing my temples as I walked away from the training school for the day.

"The only way off this rock is with a Rick, little buddy."

I looked up from the sidewalk I was dragging my feet along, trying to figure out who said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was copied from a notebook, so it feels like a different me wrote it (if that makes any freaking sense). If you Backspace something away it's _whoop!_ gone forever. With paper and pencil you have to use your eraser, and part of what you erased will always be there, engraved in the page. It's good to think about this stuff sometimes. Thanks for reading!


	3. Negotiations and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make an unexpected acquaintance in a shady part of town... (Sorry for the repeated passage, it's for people who read by chapter instead of the entire work, just to make it less confuzzling.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still jonesin' for an RP partner. Don't mind if it's a Rick or a Morty, I can play both or either! Let me know.

_"Jeez, I gotta get out of here before I go crazy," I thought, rubbing my temples as I walked away from the training school for the day._

_"The only way off this rock is with a Rick, little buddy."_

_I looked up from the sidewalk I was dragging my feet along, trying to figure out who said that._

`M`

"Me, down this path, dumb-dumb."

The slight raspy voice led me to a Rick leaning against the wall in an alleyway. I was suspicious of him immediately because of our surroundings, and his reluctance to go out into the streets to have our conversation. He chuckled at me under his breath and folded his arms over his thin chest.

"Clever little turd aren'tcha? I don't hang out in here _all_ the time, just when I see an opportunity for some _fun."_ The Rick looked me up and down, making my stomach clench up. My cheeks started to feel hot the longer he stared at me. "Are you a Morty who's interested in some fun?"

"De-De--" I stuttered like an idiot, but Rick waited patiently for me to get my words out. "That depends on what kind of fun you mean."

"Like the kind where we get in my ship and leave this place to the fucking Rick pigs."

Tempting as that idea was, I knew I'd run into trouble later if I wasn't registered to a Rick. But before I could say that, the man in front of me held up a form. It was crinkled with several stains, but it was readable. "Le-Let's go get us re-EUGH, registered then. I've been looking all over for just the right Morty! Ma-Maybe we could team up and help each other with our little problems, huh?"

To a desperate guy like me, this situation sounded too good to be true, but I still had a few concerns about the Rick in front of me--

"I know what you're thinkin'. If I'm such a co-cool, kickass Rick, then where the fuck's my Morty? Long story short, he and I are never gonna meet and it's prob'ly for the best."

"Th-That's so sad!" I blurted, my eyes filling up. "Why?" Rick looked surprised to see me get so emotional over someone I'd never even met before.

He scratched the back of his neck, gnawing his bottom lip. "Um-uh well, in my timeline Jerry got custody of the kids when Summer was still in middle school, so they never learned about me from Beth. It'd be pretty fucked if I just showed up one day, knocked on the asshole's door, demanding to see his brats."

I didn't want to butt into this Rick's family stuff, but if there was a slight possibility to unite him with his Morty and he wasn't jumping at the chance...

"What are you tryin' to say, Morty F-049?" His eyes had become cold and frightening in just a few seconds. I went from wary to petrified in half that time.

"I-I didn't say any-anything," I stammered, his glare pinning me to the wall across from where he was leaning. "Wait, did I? A-And how do you know where I'm from?"

"I'm reading your mind," Rick said sarcastically, but the way we met did make it seem more plausible. At first I wrote it off as thinking out loud and him responding, but this Rick replied to my words before I spoke them. He barked at me, still reasonably pissed,

"What were you gonna say, asshole? That I don't wa-wanna see him? 'Cause that's bullshit. I've been thinking of nothing else since he appeared on the roster of Mortys fourteen goddamn years ago."

"N-No," I spoke up, careful with my word choice. He looked like he wanted to strangle something. "I was gonna say it's okay to be scared." I tripped over myself again, sweat beading across my forehead and the back of my neck. "When M-Mom told me our grandpa was moving in, I was worried he wouldn't like me. That he'd think I was u-useless and anno-annoying."

"Yeah, so what?" Rick burped once, twice. "Most Mortys are." I continued what I was saying, choosing to ignore him.

"But I met him anyway, and we got along great!" But now he was... no, I could still save him. There was a way out there somewhere, a chemical or a-a machine that could--

"No one can cure death Morty, n-not even a Rick," the man in front of me interrupted my train of thought with a smile that was too kind for someone like him to wear. "And even if one of us could figure out how, it's forbidden for a shit ton of good reasons."

`M`

Pleading and crying wasn't going to help me, so I got angry instead. "H-He was murdered, by o-one of you!" Sort of... I didn't know the whole story then. "Can't the Council re-reverse it, catch the murderer before it happens instead of sitting on their fucking asses?"

"Woah, qu-quiet down there, Morty." Rick put his hand on my mouth, peering out of the alley to see if anyone was within eavesdropping distance. "Keep talkin' like that and they'll drag you off to the Punishment Pen... it's like the Morty equivalent of the Machine of Unspeakable Doom, e-except there's no ball shocking."

Well, that was a relie...

"They burn your balls instead, wi-with teeny tiny matchsticks. I-It really sucks, Morty. Anyway, we can't fuck with that many realities 'cause the fabric of space and time would be too unstable, we wouldn't be able to repair it in time and e-everybody _everywhere_ would die. Get it? I'm sorry kid, but Rick F-049's never coming back."

"Th-Then I guess you'll have to keep looking for a Morty, 'cause I don't n-need you." Considering the discussion over, I stepped out of the grime-coated, dark alley and into the daylight. I regretted doing it immediately though, because everywhere I looked were Ricks and Mortys. Arguing, laughing and just horsing around. The perfect pair, Rick and Morty... My chest clenched and ached, and I felt once again like my whole universe was being pureed in a blender and flushed down the cosmic toilet.

"You sure about this?" The mind reading Rick put his hand on my shoulder. "Being alone, _forever?_ I may not be F-049, but I can say I'd at least be better company than any of the Morty-less Ricks out there."

"You _ha-have_ a Morty," I choked, trying not to get emotional in front of him, but it was hopeless because he knew what was going on in my head. "He has the right to meet his Rick, even if it's just once. G-Go do that." I rubbed my eyes, wishing I could turn around and hug the old man. I could pretend just once, couldn't I? I held back though, because it felt like some kind of twisted infidelity.

"He wouldn't want you to be alone, Morty. I can make sure you're taken care of," Rick whispered to me, slowly tugging me backwards out of everyone else's view. I didn't fight him, or the tears streaming their way down my face.

"R-Rick!" I sobbed, unable to hold it in.

"That's it baby," he comforted me, holding me against his chest when I turned around. I was comforted because his heart was beating almost as fast as mine. "Grandpa's gotcha."


	4. Learning to Cooperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the wait was long, but other things took precedent over a story I was not currently interested in writing.  
> Enjoy.

I had no idea how I should approach the topic of my temporary new Rick being a psychic, mind-reader, whatever. I didn't know how to keep him out of my head, if I could, or if he could turn off his ability at will. I was fascinated and a little scared as we toiled through the registration paperwork. Once we signed our names, we were Rick and Morty, a mis-matched team with very difficult objectives in mind. If I could get my Rick back, would it be possible to say, _annul_ the contract in front of me? Or would I be stuck forever with a Rick I didn't know? Would my grandpa come here and adopt a new me? How would--

"Jesus fucking god, Morty will you shut _up_ for a minute? I can't hear anything else! Fuck."

"I-I'm sorry Rick, oh man," I babbled, inwardly scolding myself for bothering him. "Is there a way to-to make my thoughts quieter? D-Does your brain have a volume dial?"

Rick glared down at me until I shrank backwards from him, eye twitching as he tried to hold himself back from losing his shit. "No more questions. Th-That's a rule. Geez y-you're frustrating me! Since you asked, I _am_ researching ways to turn down other peoples' thoughts so I can actually go to the store'n shit."

It was so bad he couldn't be around more than a few people... "Aw, I'm sorry. I-I'll help with the sh-shopping if you want." His eyes softened a little bit, had no one else ever offered to help him?

"...Thanks, kid. You're not half bad for a-a, for an F Morty."

~

We sat in silence, reading through the conditions that came from dimension-ally different Ricks and Mortys. Rick would be given a sort of probational ID card at the Citadel, and I would get a Morty Trial Permit... thing? If Rick thought I was crap before the trial period was up, he could return me to the Council of Ricks with no cost to him. Before we were about to put our signatures on the dotted line, I stopped Rick with anger rushing through me. It had been simmering ever since we spoke last.

"S-So what if I'm from an F dimension? Why the fuck is that so offensive around here?" The genius sighed, looking like he didn't want to go into it right then, but I wasn't having that shit. "That's why everyone looks at me like I'm s-some kind of freak, is-isn't it? I wanna know _why."_  
I slammed my pen down in front of me and crossed my arms, keeping my mind as blank as possible. I thought of white mist, covering up how mad I was. If Rick didn't have my thoughts in his head, maybe he would tell me what I wanted to know. He rubbed circles against the side of his head with one long finger.

"Promise you won't have a spazz attack."

"Y-Yeah whatever, for chrissake just tell me!"

Rick cleared his throat and ruffled his hair, determined not to look at me. "Dimensions E through G, well... Mortys from there have a tendency to outlive their Ricks."

Before I could say that was obvious because Ricks were fucking old, my companion shook his head in a slow, unnerving way. "They tend to be unbalanced Mortys. Sometimes they're fine, but then out of nowhere they can become psychotic. There have been Mortys who killed their whole family, burned the house down... messed around with the bodies--"

"OH! Oh, sick!" I covered my mouth to keep down a wave of nausea. I couldn't be mad at Rick for telling me, but... just, why?

"Sad, they were just sad kids, pushed too far. Yo-You're not like that Morty, I don't feel anything weird coming from you." That wasn't consoling, since other Mortys turned crazy for no obvious reason. "I know you're one of the okay ones. Not some corpse fucker."

"O-Of course not, fuck no!" I shrieked, wiping new tears off my face. "What happens to Mortys like that?"

"Uh, they take longer to get adopted out..."

"No shit," I grimaced, fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt.

"To the worst Ricks," the old man continued, mad at me for interrupting him. "Who just want an excuse, a-a defenseless minion they can beat up or experiment on without the Council bugging them about it."

Just like earlier, I was instantly full of anger and disgust. "Wait, what! If you're planning to do that shit to me, I swear to god I'll beat your ass right now!"

"There's no god," Rick mumbled before getting back to the point of the argument. "And just how are ya gonna do that, _Morty?_ I'd know everything you planned to do before you did it, and I've never lost a fight."

 _"There's a first time for everything Rick."_ I knew he would hear my thought before he could read my motions, so my fist used the delay to dart towards Rick's face. It, it actually landed, which gave me a boost of adrenaline and ego at the same time... Rick uppercut-ted me before I could enjoy my upper hand, knocking me to the ground. It smelled like trash and death down there, but I couldn't get up. He spit on me to really drive home who the better scrapper was.

"You sick little bastard," he laughed, wiping blood from his nostril onto the back of his hand. "You're the exact Morty I've been looking for. But seriously, do that again and I'll remove your puny little brain while you sleep. Try me," he added when I glared up at him, holding my bloody chin.

**Author's Note:**

> I seek a Morty-less Rick to complete my RP quest. Please message me if you need a Morty, I'm on every day.


End file.
